Pirates of the Caribbean 3
by lotrchick1988
Summary: Exciting and tasteful blend of what could happen in Pirates 3. These are basically my predictions in story format with all original characters and a solid story line. I may not update a lot because I want to give this thought. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jack never shut his eyes but rather stared intently at the rows of pointed teeth passing him hastily. With a shout he raised his sword and swung fearlessly at the leviathan. It screamed and roared as fresh blood spewed from inside its throat. Jack let the flying lifeblood hit him. It gave him new strength as he brandished his blade once more.

From the boat Elizabeth was plugging her ears. Partly to drown out Jack's intrepid yells, but also to silence the raging voices in her head, accusing her of leaving a good captain and friend to die. The worst part of these voices, was that all they said was true. What had she done? Just moments after he had saved her life and Will's, she had manacled him to the mast without guilt. She could still see those eyes, glinting with their ordinary mischievousness. But what stood out more in those eyes was the confusion, the disappointment, the thought that he may not get out of this one. His characteristic shout rang clear in her mind:

"_You will all remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" _

Tears shoved their way past her eyelids, down her burning face. She glanced up and caught Will's piercing eyes. He never rested his gaze, but rather pushed harder and harder as if trying to read her mind. She glared at him and buried her face in her knees. What had she done, leaving Jack like that. Was it really for the best? She had tried so hard to despise Jack after their first meeting, when he saved her life then used her to escape the guard. But something inside of her loved that dark, pirate heart. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, even to herself. Will was so good. He could never do anything to make her unhappy. But was he really what she wanted? Playing the part of a young pirate had forced her to spend time with Jack. She lived the way he had all his life, and she liked it. She wasn't forced to have tea at three every day, or wear hot dresses that didn't allow you to breathe. The freedom of the seas was what she wanted. The life of a pirate. Jack's life.

She lifted her head set her face to the wind to dry her tears. The salty sea spray clung to her face and mingled with the tears. She looked back at the Pearl. It had sunk by now and Jack was nowhere in sight. She looked back at the crew, but their gazes were fixed on where the Pearl should have been. Cob's parrot screeched, breaking the silence.

"Rrrrack! Dead men tell no tales!"

Gibbs sighed and took off his hat.

"Aye, but if they could, Jack would tell the very best, and he'd never run out, not 'til Judgment Day."

The rest of the crew solemnly removed their hats and lowered their heads. The world would be quite different now, without Jack Sparrow.


	2. Tortuga

Their quest was set; they were headed to the end of the earth to retrieve Jack. Whether they would find him there or not, they did not know.

At Port Royal, Gibbs bartered for a skiff that appeared to be all but seaworthy. The crew decided to stop a while and enjoy the drink and women. Elizabeth mulled in the corner over her mug of rum, sipping occasionally. She smiled on remembering when her and Jack were abandoned on an island, and Jack almost killed himself after she blew up the entire rum supply in a signal blaze. She took a hefty swig to keep herself from crying again, but then choked and had to spit out the brew. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see it belonged to Will.

"You alright?" he inquired softly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Took a bit too much on that last draw."

Will took the seat across from her and shook his head.

"What will your father say when he learns you've taken a severe liking to rum?"

Elizabeth scoffed and crossed her arms. Will touched her arm but she quickly drew it away.

"I was just joking! You have changed a lot Elizabeth."

"Call me Liz," Elizabeth retorted.

"Like since have you wanted to be called Liz?" Will threw up his hands then worked them through his hair.

"You aren't the same person anymore," he added solemnly.

"So what if I'm not? Maybe I don't want your life! Maybe, maybe, well, maybe I don't want to live at all!"

Liz pushed back the table and stormed into the crowd. A wench approached her and Liz stepped back, shocked. She then remembered her appearance; to anyone she'd look the part of an attractive, boyish, young pirate or sailor. The barmaid continued and Liz had had enough.

"Get away from me you foul wench, and get yourself a right good husband!"

With that and a not so gentle shove, Liz continued on her destined path just to be stopped by Will. He grasped her arm tight and pulled her behind some fake greenery.

"Let go of me!"

"No!" Will retorted. "I will _never_ let you go!"

Liz stepped back as much as she could with Will's hand still gripping her tight. Will had never acted this way before. He actually scared her. His fiery eyes and heavy breath made her want to run away from him as fast as possible.

"What is wrong with you, Will?" Liz cried.

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you look at me? Why won't you kiss me? You don't even want to be touched by me!"

"Will, what is this all about?"

"Why did you kiss Jack! Do you love him now? You've never kissed me like that before! I saw your eyes! And now, the way you are toward me…"

Will let his hand slide off her arm as he fell to the floor sobbing. His body heaved as he cried out, his tears pouring endlessly onto Liz's boots. She stood helpless, wanting to run, but finding her feet were held fast to the ground. Will lifted only his tear stained face towards her, and finding no other strength, mouthed the word, "_Why_?" then collapsed again.


	3. A Life Not Worth Living

People shouted curses and swung at her as Liz pushed past them. She didn't care; all she wanted to do was get away. The first place she went was the hog pen, but that was already taken by another sorry sailor. She ran up the hill toward a cliff. The rum she had earlier blurred her vision and the rocks she climbed up sliced every exposed bit of skin. The angry sea crashed against the rocks and the salt bit at her sores. She kept on however; these hurts were meaningless compared to the intensifying pain inside of her. Once at the top of the crag, she faced the sea and screamed, letting her hair fly wildly around her. The tears sprang forth like never before.

"Why did you have to leave, Jack? Why did you leave us here to find our own way? Life isn't worth living anymore!"

Liz stepped towards the edge and looked down. The foamy waves crashed and sprayed once more. Poised to jump, she suddenly caught sight of their ship, The Raven's Wing. She thought of the soothsayer in the swamp, how she spoke of seeing Jack again.

"You know, dying isn't all it's cracked up to be," said a deep, raspy voice.

Liz turned around to see Barbossa slouched against a rock; swinging a jug lazily from two fingers. She was actually surprised to see him. He hadn't said much on the way to Tortuga, and had left them soon after putting ashore.

"Life after death." He laughed mockingly. "Most people don't believe it exists. You know there is an end of the world, right? I could tell you all about it." He laughed again and lifted the jug to his lips, then stopped. His face dropped, as if pulled by an invisible hand, and was suddenly overcome by sadness. "You know, after Jack fired that shot and your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Liz interrupted.

"Alright, that Will Turner, EX-love interest of yours ended the curse, it was like I fell asleep and woke up there. Strange waking up there too, why, seeing the poor beasts you gutted and slit forty years before, still waving their fists at ye," he chuckled and stopped to take a drink. He lowered the rum and let it swing again, remaining silent as Liz still watched intently.

"It's dark there, you know? Well, I suppose you wouldn't. But it really is. Darker than those nights aboard the Pearl, when the sea would swirl around you; you hoped for death when it would never come. Before she found me and brought me back, and that was even a miracle…"

"The soothsayer, you mean?" Liz asked.

"Yes, her. We knew each other for many years before taking different paths. When she heard of my death, she came after me. A fighter she was, braving storms and cold, that unnerving darkness, not to mention the vicious sea creatures bred by Davy Jones himself to guard the entrance. She entranced them to get past, and still hardly got us out alive. I don't know why I agreed to this quest. The Ends is the last place I want to see again. I'd rather look down Jack's pistol again than live in that awful place. It's not really living; it's more like hanging between life and death. If you're ready to die, you just do. But if you're like me, who wants to hang on a little more, you go to the Ends."

"So you think Jack wasn't ready to die yet, and he may be there?"

"I'll never know what Jack is thinking. He may be there, and he may have decided to move on. I guess we'll find out if we make it there the unnatural way."

Barbossa winked and slouched lower.

"Best get some sleep. Hard day tomorrow."

Barbossa lowered his hat and quickly fell asleep. Liz took a spot enclosed by a few bushes and a tree and laid down. The last sound she heard was the 'clink' of Barbossa's jug hitting the ground, before she drifted into dreamland.


	4. Dreams and Dissapointment

Across the sea, Becket had gone to bed as well. Only a few hours in however, he started to shake and sweat. He shot up, his eyes wide and fearful.

"It's only a dream, only a dream," he told himself and lay back down.

Becket had seen the same face recently in all his dreams, a terrible face he'd never perceived before. It was unnatural and distorted. He even vaguely recalled tentacles grossly attached to his face. The man would bellow and roar but Becket never could remember what he said. Becket started to shake again, and this time he didn't lie back down. Instead he paced, trying to find some pleasant thought to replace the terrible ones. His eyes traveled to the box where he kept the heart of Davy Jones. He smiled as he recalled the day's previous events.

"I have brought it, the heart of Davy Jones. I also bring the pardon you signed, and I intend to use it for myself," a disheveled Norrington had said earlier.

Becket had been truly astonished at seeing the heart, but more at seeing Norrington like this. Seeing him at all was a bit of a shock; after ripping his titles and property from him, Becket expected Norrington would have killed himself by now. The thought of him being back and pardoned didn't sit well with him. That would be competition, and Norrington stops at nothing to get revenge.

"Thank you for bringing this priceless artifact, and for returning this pardon. But as for your request, I cannot comply, as this pardon was meant for Jack Sparrow, and not any other. Men, take him away," Becket called and turned his back.

"What? The pardon is not specified! It applies to anyone who wishes to use it!" Norrington yelled as he struggled against the guards.

"No, you see, I signed it, it's my pardon, and I can decide who I grant it to."

"You are the basest, most corrupt leader Port Royal has ever seen!" Norrington yelled.

"Oh, please, stop!" Becket answered with a despicable laugh. "I really can't stand flattery, especially from my prisoners."

"Some day justice will be served!" Norrington called again then disappeared around the corner with the guards.

"Oh really? You let me know when that happens and I'll be sure to come watch," Becket had sneered back.

These were truly pleasing thoughts to Becket, but he didn't understand the sick feeling that came over him whenever he thought about the heart. There it was in the box, beating to the pace of his own heart. Would it really help him conquer the seas? He was about to find out.


	5. A Familiar Face

The guards shoved Norrington ruthlessly into a filthy cell. He tried to fight back, but one of them rammed his head with the butt of his rifle. He staggered back, clutching his bleeding head with one hand and groping for the wall with the other. Once his hand met stone, he slid to the floor and breathed heavily. It took his eyes a while to get used to the inky darkness, and when he did, he noticed another man was in his cell. The man was elderly with patchy gray hair. He had been asleep, but woke up while Norrington was watching him. Norrington quickly looked away; he didn't mean to stare so hard, but he had to with this terrible darkness.

"What'd they put in you for?" the old man asked. "Some sort of injustice, most likely," he answered himself with a gruff scoff.

"It was injustice, of the cruelest sort," Norrington answered anyway, then added softly, "Justice has died in these parts."

The old man heard however, and leaned closer.

"Come now, we can't lose all faith!"

"Faith is only grasping for the wind. Vain hopes of returning life to the way it was, the way it's supposed to be. No, I have no time for faith." Norrington picked up a stone from the floor and turned it over in his fingers.

"Life hasn't treated me well either these last few months," the old man said with a solemn sigh.

Norrington chuckled.

"Oh yes, old man? Tell me what _great_ position or wealth you had before this misfortune!"

The old man paused patiently; then cleared his throat.

"I am, or was, as it seems, Governor Swan."

Norrington dropped the stone and turned sharply to the governor.

"I, I'm so sorry, I hardly recognized you, and I'm sorry if I caused any offense!"

Swan smiled and shook his head.

"No harm done. I've lost all pride after being here. Now, since you know my name, could you grant me yours? Your voice is strangely familiar, but I can't quite place it."

"Norrington. Commodore Norrington was, and all that's left of him is before you." Norrington held his arms wide then let them drop.

Swan sat up and laughed.

"Norrington! Wonderful to see you again! We're still friends, aren't we, even after my daughter, well, you know…"

Norrington smiled and shook his head.

"Women are fickle beings. Their curious ways are nothing worth ruining long friendships."

Swan held out his hand and Norrington took it heartily in a firm shake.

"Speaking of that daughter of yours, she's become quite a fierce pirate."

Swan's eye's widened but Norrington only laughed.

"She seems to like it very much as well, sailing the high seas with Jack Sparrow."

"I loathe that filthy pirate. He's ruined life for all of us. Elizabeth worries me. I must see her again before losing her to that dread pirate. Tell me, what part does Will play in all of this?" Swan inquired.

"What I've heard and perceived, he's never taken a liking to pirating. All he wants is to protect Elizabeth, save Elizabeth, see Elizabeth… it's all quite dreary really. I'm surprised she doesn't get sick of it, having two fathers," Norrington replied.

Swan relaxed and sighed, then asked another question.

"So, what brought you back to Port Royal after so long?"


	6. Captains, Controversy, and Mums and Dads

The weather was fair and promising the next morning. Despite the entire crew having desperate hangovers and upset stomachs, all was going _almost_ smoothly and according to plan. Tia Dalma and Barbossa argued most of the morning about who was to captain the ship, and Pintel and Ragetti tried to steal the skiff again.

"For the love of barnacles, why are you trying to get away with it again?" Gibbs moaned.

"We wasn't stealing it, just borrowing," Ragetti replied sheepishly.

"And where would you go, if you could get anywhere?" Gibbs asked.

"We very well may have a home, somewhere…" Ragetti stopped.

"Do we have a home? And you know, parents?" Pintel inquired warily.

"I don't know. Most people believe pirates are merely orphans trying to make their way in the world. So even if we don't have mums and dads, at least we have each other."

Ragetti slowly put his arm around Pintel but Pintel made a disgusted face and shoved Ragetti roughly.

"Oh get off. How'd you get to be a pirate anyway? Always loving and getting mushy."

Barbossa suddenly appeared on the deck above them.

"Get up here you lazy sea dogs! Time to set sail!"

Tia came right up by Barbossa and leaned in his face.

"Ay, ay, I be giving the orders around here, yah?"

"No, I'll be giving the orders! Gibbs, raise the anchor, Ragetti, let down the sails…"

"No, you listen to me! If you're taking me with you to the Ends, I must guide the ship," Tia insisted.

"The only reason _you're_ going is so you can work your little voodoo magic and get us past those sea devils!"

"No, I'm here to make sure you don't turn around and leave Jack to rot!" Tia poked him repeatedly in the chest to emphasize each point.

"Look, deary doll…" Barbossa began gently.

Tia stepped back and cocked her head.

"Hello, what was that? Do I look like a deary doll to you? U-uh! And watch your tone with me, Barbsie. I may just work my voodoo magic on you and turn you into somethin' unnatural."

Barbossa cleared his throat and slowly backed away from Tia.

"So I'm captain then, aye?" Tia called after him.

"No, you see, I still am. You know why? Because I'm the one wearing the hat," Barbossa yelled back, then disappeared into the cabin.

"You better watch your back big boy," Tia hissed, then turned to see Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave her an "I doubt you're as cool as you think you are" look and rolled her eyes. Tia grabbed her shirt at the neck without warning and pulled Elizabeth up to her face.

"Hey princess, you want to see Jack again? Then if I were you, I wouldn't be pulling any of those cutesy looks."

Elizabeth leaned closer and stared at her hard.

"I'm not afraid of you. Sure you can throw some bones and say they mean something, sure you can make Jack believe that a jar of dirt can keep him safe, but in the end, you still couldn't save him."

Elizabeth pulled away from her and went to help with the sails.

Tia stood still, unable to reply, unable to move, but hot with anger. Elizabeth would pay.


End file.
